This disclosure is related to electrical cord and plug devices and, more particularly, to a mechanism for remotely controlling ejection of a plug from an outlet or from another cord or device to which the plug is connected.
A variety of electrical applications require a long electrical cord so that a user can operate an electrical appliance or other device at a relatively great distance from the power source. For example, vacuum cleaners are commonly provided with electrical cords that enable use over a large area, often extending to adjoining rooms. As another example, a long extension cord may be required for operation of a device at a location beyond the range of the cord originally provided with the device.
Upon completion of use, the operator typically needs to retrieve the connector plug for storage of the cord or for use of the device in another location. A pull on the cord by the user at the device location may not be sufficient to effect disconnection or, worse, damage the plug and outlet. Conventionally, disconnection of the plug from the power source occurs by the user physically traveling from the device to the remote location of the plug.
A need exists for removal of an electrical plug from connection to a power source by a user situated at a device location remote from the plug. A further need is the ability for a user to remotely control disconnection of the plug so that retrieval of the plug and cord can be accomplished at the device location. It may be desirable to remotely control both disconnection of the male plug of an extension cord from an outlet as well as disconnection of the female plug end of the extension cord from a user device. A further need exists for disconnection of a plug from an outlet in response to adverse conditions, such as an angular pull on the cord or overheating at the outlet.